Camp Days
by njlove63
Summary: Teens all over the world are coming to Camp Pop 'n' Rock. Lilly Truscott is one of the teens that gets this oppertunity... When she arrives peer pressure and trouble brews up along with new love friendships. Will this be a summer to remember? or not?
1. Chapter 1

All across America teens are opening letters, inviting them to join a Three- week camp for musical excellence Here is my new story! Called Camp days…. Based on Lilly Truscott and her journey to stardom.All across America teens are opening letters, inviting them to join a Three- week camp for musical excellence. Inside the manila envelope are a brochure and a letter.

Congratulations! You are one of 50 campers invited to the exceptional Camp of Pop 'n' Rock during July 7th – July 25th. At Camp Pop 'n' Rock, we push our campers to achieve musical excellence. If you plan on attending, you will need to come to Orientation on June 28th, 2008. Where we will decide your classes and your vocal range. Please fill out your information on the next sheet of paper and send in to Admissions office 5346 Melody Lane Los Angeles, CA. 01098 (not real address). We would like to thank you for applying for this Camp.

**Sincerely,**

Tina Jonas

_**Owner of Camp Pop 'n' Rock and head of admissions**_

Most of the teens that received the letter screamed in glee.

_Shows a very short blonde (Melissa) and tall brunette (Casey) screaming aloud and jumping up and down, simultaneously._

While others sigh in repetition.

_Shows Three brothers (JB) circled round a large table, looking as bored as possible._

Some get letters for counsellorships.

_Shows a brunette (Lilly aka liz) and chin-length blonde (Hannah)_

As others are ready for the spot light.

_Shows a wavy black haired girl (Surya) and a brunette (Miley)_

_Dancing and singing on stage._

And Others will break out of their shells.

_Shows a strawberry blonde (Kaylee) and a golden blonde (Lilly) standing before a large crowd_

Betrayals.

_Shows Miley and Lilly fighting._

New Friendships.

Kaylee and Lilly walking hand in hand.

And New Love.

_Shows a boy and girl kissing under a tree in the dark._

But That's what you get when enter Camp Pop 'n' Rock…

CAMP DAYS!

Starring…

Lilly Truscott

Joe Jonas

Miley Stewart

Nick Jonas

Hannah

Kevin Jonas

Lilly (liz)

Jacob

Melissa

Kaden

Surya

Caine

Kaylee

Alessandro

Casey

Haru


	2. Character bios

I apologize… I might be changing some of the information of the characters

I apologize… I might be changing some of the information of the characters. Yep! Here I go!

**Name: Lilly Avalon Truscott**

**Age: 15**

**Where are you from: Malibu, California**

**Interests: singing, music writing, dancing and stage work**

**Occupation: Camper**

**Room number: Cabin 01**

**Room Members: Casey and Melissa**

**Counselor: Hannah Martin**

**Name: Joe Jonas**

**Age: 17**

**Where You are from: Wykoff, New Jersey**

**Interests: singing, dancing, and disk-jockeying **

**Occupation: Camper**

**Room number: Cabin 02**

**Room members: Alessandro and Caine**

**Counselor: Jacob Whyne**

**Name: Miley Stewart**

**Age:16**

**Where You are from: Malibu, California**

**Interests: singing and fashion**

**Occupation: Camper**

**Room number: Cabin 03**

**Room members: Kaylee and Surya**

**Counselor:Liz Renee**

**Name: Nick Jonas**

**Age:15**

**Where You are from: Wykoff, New Jersey**

**Interests: singing, music writing, guitar and piano lessons**

**Occupation: Camper**

**Room number: Cabin 04**

**Room members: Haru and Kaden**

**Counselor: Kevin Jonas**

**Name: Melissa Miller (I know not real last name)**

**Age: 14**

**Where You are from: Chino Hills, California**

**Interests: dancing, guitar and flute lessons**

**Occupation: Camper**

**Room number: Cabin 01**

**Room members: Lilly and Casey**

**Counselor: Hannah Martin**

**Name: Kaden Brauk**

**Age: 14**

**Where You are from: Nova Scotia, Canada **

**Interests: dancing, Guitar lessons, and stage props**

**Occupation: Camper**

**Room number: Cabin 04**

**Room members: Haru and Nick**

**Counselor: Kevin Jonas**

**Name: Surya Desri (I know not real last name)**

**Age: 16**

**Where You are from: Orlando, Florida**

**Interests: singing, music writing, and stage production**

**Occupation: Camper**

**Room number: Cabin 03**

**Room members: Kaylee and Miley**

**Counselor: Liz Renee**

**Name: Caine Redmond**

**Age: 17**

**Where You are from: Dublin, Ireland**

**Interests: guitar and drum lessons, singing, and stage props**

**Occupation: Camper**

**Room number: Cabin 02**

**Room members: Joe and Alessandro**

**Counselor: Jacob Whyne**

**Name: Kaylee O'Rielly**

**Age: 17**

**Where You are from: Goodyear, Arizona**

**Interests: Singing, dancing and stage productions**

**Occupation: Camper**

**Room number: Cabin 03**

**Room members: Miley and Surya**

**Counselor: Liz Renee**

**Name: Alessandro Marqiue**

**Age: 18**

**Where You are from: New York City, New York**

**Interests: Singing, dancing, music writing, and stage props**

**Occupation: Camper**

**Room number: Cabin 02**

**Room members: Joe and Caine**

**Counselor: Jacob Whyne**

**Name: Casey McPhee (I know not same last name)**

**Age: 15**

**Where You are from: Malibu, California**

**Interests: singing, dancing, and stage props**

**Occupation: Camper**

**Room number: Cabin 01**

**Room members: Lilly and Melissa**

**Counselor: Hannah Martin**

**Name: Haru Yekiti**

**Age: 16**

**Where You are from: Tokyo, Japan**

**Interests: dancing, piano lessons, and stage productions**

**Occupation: Camper**

**Room number: Cabin 04**

**Room members: Nick and Kaden**

**Counselor: Kevin Jonas**

**Name: Hannah Martin (I know not real name)**

**Age: 19**

**Where You are from: Atlanta, Georgia**

**Interests: singing and piano**

**Occupation: Counselor**

**Room number: Cabin 01**

**Room members: Lilly, Casey, and Melissa**

**Name: Kevin Jonas**

**Age: 20**

**Where You are from: Wykoff, New Jersey**

**Interests: singing, guitar, stage productions**

**Occupation: Counselor**

**Room number: Cabin 04**

**Room members: Nick, Kaden, and Haru**

**Name: Lilly (Liz) Renee**

**Age: 20**

**Where You are from: Grants Pass, Oregon**

**Interests: dancing**

**Occupation: Counselor**

**Room number: Cabin 03**

**Room members: Miley, Surya, and Kaylee**

**Name: Jacob Whyne**

**Age: 21**

**Where You are from: Flagstaff, Arizona**

**Interests: stage props and drums**

**Occupation: Counselor**

**Room number: Cabin 02**

**Room members: Joe, Alessandro, and Caine**


	3. The first REAL chapter

This is the first real chapter of Camp Days soooooo… here I go

**This is the first real chapter of Camp Days soooooo… here I go. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Camp Pop 'n' Rock, Jacob Whyne, Kaden Brauk, Caine Redmond, Alessandro Marqiue, and Haru Yekiti.**

**/-/(': CAMP DAYS/-/**

**June 28****th****, 2008- Hyatt Regency Hollywood, CA-**

Teens and their guardians of all races wander through the large lobby. They are greeted by Tina Jonas, a curly black and grey haired woman, who smiles brightly at them. The guardian expresses their concerns and Tina gently eases them. The parents stay for orientation that night and everyone leaves to come back July 7th.

Orientation:

Jonas Brother Performance

Oral presentation

Packet run through

Closing statement

Jonas Performance

The packet held the bios of each staff member and of each teen in the program. It also said which teens were with whom.

**/-/(': CAMP DAYS/-/**

On July 7th, the radio station declared that this was the hottest day in Los Angeles. Fifty teens walked through the Hyatt Regency with large suitcases. They checked in and made their way to the ballroom, where they sat with their new roommates.

This is where we find Lilly Truscott. She is a blonde who is trying to break out of her shell. She sits at table one aimlessly tapping her foot. No one is in the room and her iPod scrolls to Lil Mama's Shawty get loose.

She whispers, "Greatness plus greatness equals great greatness."

"The way we get loose, we move our shoulders forward, heads back. Get in control like Janet Jack. Get it on da flo let em kno whats happenin. L. I. L. You better ask somebody. I been on the grind since butt-touch-potty. Y'all don't really want it wit the Young God, Toldya. Wit a flo so spec like technolattotta. It's so sick. How da clock go tick. Keep given yall hit like techmatic UH! It's the reasn why I spit it. How I spit when I spit its like Mucus, Just gotta get rid of it. These chicks don't pop like me. Uncompatible girl, No comparing me, And! Ain't none of y'all scarin me, Like don't cha wish ya girl was as bad as me YEAH!! Wit a flow so sick like Twista's. So sweet, It can be cold like a Mystic, Instincts come so smooth. Like what is it? BK-H-Dub ours like a wizard!" she sang perfectly.

She was dancing along with music. As she spun, she tripped and fell to the hard wood floor. Where she heard fits of laughter from beyond her sight. She saw three heads pop in front of her face. Two girls and one boy who looked at her concerned.

"Are you okay?!" The curly haired boy asked as he lifted her up off the floor.

"Yeah, I just slipped." Lilly answered as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah, but before that your moves and singing was-" a strawberry blonde gushed before the brunette interrupted.

"AHHHHHHHHHH-MAZING! Wow! That was really cool! Where'd ya learn that?! I'm Casey McPhee, yes lil sister to Katherine." The brunette took a deep breath and was about to startle Lilly with more facts and questions when the curly haired boy cut her short.

"I'm Kevin Jonas. I'm one of the counselors for the Camp."

"And I'm Kaylee O'Rielly!" the strawberry blonde exclaimed brightly as she reached for Lilly's hand.

"I'm Lilly, Lilly Truscott." She smiled as she blushed lightly and brushed herself off.

Soon the laughter died down and Lilly turned around to see three people just standing off in the corner: Nick, Joe, and Miley. Kevin dismissed himself to find the other Camp counselors. Joe sat down at his table as did Nick. Miley joined Kaylee at their table and Casey joined Lilly.

Soon every table was filled. And conversation filled the room with noise.

At table 1: Lilly T., Casey McPhee, Melissa Miller, and Hannah Martin.

They talked about singing and dancing. Well, mostly Casey was talking and everyone agreed. Soon they were bonding. Melissa was quiet most of the time. She only opened her mouth once or twice the whole Two hours.

At table 2: Joe Jonas, Alessandro Marqiue, Caine Redmond, and Jacob Whyne.

They guts sat around and talked about the girls around. Caine, a brunette Irishman, kept stealing glances at a wavy black haired girl at table 3. She was tan and was fairly tall. She had piercing dark brown eyes. Alessandro was watching the shy strawberry blonde as she played with her shoulder length hair. Her nails were painted a bright, electric teal. Jacob watched as Lilly Renee walked past to her table. He saw as her butt shook from left to right with every step. All the breath was forced out of his lungs with a long wistful sigh. Joe was so busy talking that he didn't even notice the blonde glancing slightly at him from table 1.

At Table 3: Miley Stewart, Surya Desri, Kaylee, and Lilly Renee.

This group chatted about their stardom and how famous they will be. Well mostly Miley and Surya. Lilly just nodded every so often as she secretly turned her iPod on. Kaylee just looked off and daydreamed of a tan black haired boy who stood in front of her when they entered. His name rolled off Kaylee's tongue. _Alessandro._

At Table 4: Nick Jonas, Haru Yekiti, Kaden Brauk, and Kevin Jonas.

Haru, a tall Japanese boy, spoke to Kaden about dancing. As Nick wrote lyrics for a new song and Kevin watched the crowd of people. One honey-coated blonde caught his eye, she was the other counselor Hannah. There are 4 altogether: Hannah, Lilly aka Liz, Jacob, and himself.

Two hours came and go. Soon, everyone loaded the big bus labeled CAMP POP 'N' ROCK! They rode for about 3 hours outside of Los Angeles. Soon they came to abrupt stop and soon everyone unloaded to what was going to be home for the next three weeks.

**/-/(': CAMP DAYS/-/**

**Ok that is the first REAL chapter… Ok I hope u likey…**

**PLEASE TELL ME! AND CHECKOUT MY OTHA STORIES!! NOW PLEASE!! I AM ALSO CO-WRITING A STORY CALLED ETERNITE W/ XOKIM.BLACK.13XO….**

**SOOO KEEP READIN **

**AND REVIEW!**

**THE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON WON'T BITE! **_**I don't think, at least. : ) hahahha…**_

**-myka aka njlove63**


End file.
